To visit her grandmother, Gabriela takes a bike 6.46 kilometers and a car 2.16 kilometers. In total, the journey takes 20.2 minutes. How many kilometers is Gabriela's journey in total?
Answer: To find the total distance Gabriela travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on bike + distance on car = total distance. ${6}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ Gabriela travels 8.62 kilometers in total.